


That Girl

by J_Hwang



Series: Song Inspired [7]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/F, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Hwang/pseuds/J_Hwang
Summary: Inspired by Olly Murs - That Girl
Relationships: Kim Bora | SuA/Lee Siyeon
Series: Song Inspired [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550344
Kudos: 14





	That Girl

** _ There’s a girl but I let her get away _ **

** _ It’s all my fault ‘cause pride got in the way _ **

** _ And I’d be lying if I said I was ok _ **

** _ About that girl the one I let get away _ **

Lee Siyeon is a solo singer, the nation singer that everyone loves. She is always surrounded by people that love her, adores her. Her fans from all over the work that comes to support her every event.

On the outside, or when she is in public, she always looks happy. But on the inside, she is hurting, she is sad, and she is regretting. Blame her pride, and her guts, she let away this one girl that she loves the most. Her girlfriend for years. 

They had been together for 4 years. Way before Siyeon became famous. They are childhood friends. And they date when they turned 20. Kim Bora is her name, and she is a dance instructor and choreographer. 

They keep their relationship secret, and only some mutual and families knew about it.  _ ‘Don’t want to risk Siyeon career’ _ Bora once said. That’s because Siyeon is preparing for her debut when they first start dating. 

They are fine in the beginning, being a sweet couple, even though they keep it behind the doors. Families and friends are happy to see them together. But things turn sour when Siyeon starting to get the recognition. She is always busy, and she forgot a lot of their promises. 

It was their 4th anniversary when the fight happened. Siyeon not only forgot about it when she is the one telling Bora that they will be having dinner together, she went to Paris that very same day, for a fashion week. 

She finally realized it when Minji, her close friends and her assistant ask her about Bora, but it’s too late. Bora has already given up. She is not angry, disappointed yes, but not angry. She is tired and so, one short message is all she sent that night.

_ “Let’s break up. I am tired, I need a space.” _

_ _

As much as she wants to says no, she can’t. Blame her pride. 

_ “Okay, cool I need my space too anyway.”  _ She replied.

** _ I keep saying no _ **

** _ This can’t be the way we’re supposed to be _ **

** _ I keep saying no _ **

** _ There’s gotta be a way to get you close to me _ **

** _ Now I know you gotta _ **

She kept denying that she is not okay. She put on a mask that makes everyone think that she is okay. What’s the point of telling them the truth, when they had already blaming everything on her? 

Her friends told her that she is heartless. She shouldn’t be doing that. She should fight for their love. But her pride is too high to do that. And so she lost her. 

Her parents are disappointed at her, saying that she shouldn’t do that. They know she loves her so much, and they don’t understand why she wants to let her go.

She tried to win her back. She tried to contact her. But every time she tried to click that call button, her pride tells her no. What’s done is done. Her inner self told her.

** _ Speak up if you want somebody _ **

** _ Can’t let him get away, oh no _ **

** _ You don’t wanna end up sorry _ **

** _ The way that I’m feeling everyday (no no no no) _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken heart (no no no no) _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken  _ **

Siyeon became distance, she is not that active anymore. She rarely smiles, and her fans realized that, but they can’t seem to find out why. She locks herself inside her studio, drowning herself, telling her friends and families that she is busy preparing for new songs. She did try to compose songs, but the truth is she just wants to be alone. 

_ ‘Speak up’  _ Minji said.  _ ‘There is nothing to talk about, Ji’  _ She replied. She doesn’t want to be pitied, she is the one at fault after all. Giving up on them, because of her stupid pride. 

** _ There’s a girl but I let her get away _ **

** _ It’s my fault ‘cause I said I needed space _ **

** _ I’ve been torturing myself night and day _ **

** _ About that girl, the one I let get away _ **

** _ I keep saying no _ **

** _ This can’t be the way we’re supposed to be _ **

** _ I keep saying no _ **

** _ There’s gotta be a way to get you close to me _ **

** _ You gotta _ **

** _ _ **

Siyeon finally gathered up her courage to try to call her. But her calls got directed to the voice mail. She tried a few times, but the same happens.

She finally starts to leave her studio about a week ago, after months locking herself.  _ ‘You can’t do this forever Si’  _ Minji told her. And today she decides to walk around the park, breathing fresh air. 

But today sure is not her lucky day. The moment she arrived at the park, there she saw Kim Bora. The girl that she wants to see right now, holding hands with someone else and smiling happily. She missed her smiles. And there she realizes, that Bora never really smiles that wide, not ever since they dated each other. 

She sure is the worst girlfriend. All she did was hurting her. Leaving her alone when she needs her the most. And now it hit her. But everything is too late, Bora has found someone that can make her happy. And she needs to be happy for her too. Or that the least she could do.

** _ Speak up if you want somebody _ **

** _ Can’t let him get away, oh no _ **

** _ You don’t wanna end up sorry _ **

** _ The way I’m feeling everyday  _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken heart _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken _ **

So she turns around, doesn’t want to witness it more than that. Her tears fall again, for the ninth time. But this time she didn’t bother to wipe it, so she let it fall, and make her way back to her studio, where she drowned herself back into the sorrow.

** _ No home for me  _ **

** _ No home ‘cause I’m broken _ **

** _ No room to breathe _ **

** _ And I got no one to blame _ **

** _ No home for me _ **

** _ No home ‘caus I’m broken _ **

** _ About that girl _ **

** _ The one I let get away _ **

Her parents called her that night, asking if she was okay. But she knows, they are just asking not because they care, but because the others are asking. They never really care about her in the first place anyway. 

_ ‘I am okay, preparing for new song’  _ is all she said, and she hangs up. 

She wrote a new song that night, and she finished it within a week. She called Minji, telling her that she will be making a comeback, she will be releasing a new song, and she has one ready. And so Minji starts to get busy, preparing for her schedule. 

She opens up her social media, after months not looking at it. There’s a lot of comments left for her, asks her if she is okay, where she is, when will she come back. 

She smiles reading the comments, and she opens up a new post  _ ‘Guest who will be making a comeback with a new song?! Who’s excited?!’  _ She wrote. And soon her post is full of comments from her fans, excited and happy for her comeback. 

No one knows about her sudden break, no one needs to know too anyway. For now, she needs to focus on preparing for her comeback stage, and not thinking about anything else.

** _ So you better speak up if you want somebody _ **

** _ Can’t let him get away, oh no no _ **

** _ You don’t wanna end up sorry _ **

** _ The way I’m feeling everyday _ **

** _ Don’t you know (no no no no) _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken heart _ **

** _ There’s no hope for the broken _ **

Today is finally the day of her comeback. Her songs released a few days ago online, and it received a lot of positive feedback. Though some fans knew there must be something happened that she went on a break, they didn’t say much. With the sudden sad song, that is not her usual genre, they figured out something sad must have been happening. 

Siyeon is always thankful to her fans because they respect her and support her no matter what. She knows some are curious, but she knows that they want to respect her privacy too. And she is thankful.

She is now behind the stage, preparing for her live performance, and she can see her fans are there cheering on her. 

** _ You don’t wanna lose at love _ **

** _ It’s only gonna hurt too much _ **

** _ I’m telling you _ **

** _ You don’t wanna lose at love _ **

** _ It’s only gonna hurt too much _ **

** _ You don’t wanna lose at love _ **

** _ ‘Cause there’s no hope for the broken heart _ **

** _ About that girl _ **

** _ The one I let get away _ **

** _ _ **

She finished her performance, looks around her fans, and her eyes met with her. Kim Bora. She is there, blending with her fans, watching her performance. 

She wants to reach out, she wants to go down there and hold her. But she can’t. Blame her pride for not letting her do just that. And so she looks at her one last time, and turn around, leaving the stage. 

She loves her, she does. And now she regretted it every time she thinks about that day. That day when she let her get away.


End file.
